deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DENSTIFY1/I'm dropping these, you better catch them!
Some fights I had pages for and planed to do but dropped. Sonic vs Spyro ']] Speedy and hot headed animal protagonists! Why I dropped it: Sonic vs Flash was up for adoption so I jumped at it. Who I thought would win: Sonic via Super Sonic. Adopted by: Pokémon Trainer Lion Wesker vs Kahn ' ]] I actually didn't know the connections when I first picked it up, but apparently it's about egos and magic vs science. Why I dropped it: Shao Kahn vs Kratos was available and my lack of interest researching horror franchises. Who I thought would win: Shao Kahn via all-around superior stats except maybe speed. Adopted by: Simbiothero Dr Mario vs Valentine ']] Ass kicking doctors! Why I dropped it: Numerous reasons; For one it would be hard to figure out what to use in it, Valentine is from Skullgirls and likely has little feats, I'd either have to use normal Mario with his Dr Mario moveset, which makes it a horrific and not fun stomp, or only use his appearances as Dr Mario, witch was also featless, and the fact that I later adopted Mario vs Superman. Who I thought would win: Mario stomps if all the Mario appearances are used, not sure if only Dr Mario. Adopted by: Big the cat 10 Fox vs Luke ']] Galaxy saving heroes! Why I dropped it: Lost interest/Too many Star Fox characters in season 4 (This was back when I still has Wolf vs Kano). Who I thought would win: Luke in a landslide via force and Lightsaber. Adopted by: Roymaster11 Donkey Kong vs Gorilla Grodd ']] Gorilla battle! Brute strength vs genius intellect! Why I dropped it: Lost interest/Better DK idea. Who I thought would win: Grodd via intelligence, telekinesis, taking on tougher foes, and a sheer speed advantage. Meat vs Meat Boy ']] GOOD FUCKING LORD HE HAS NO SKIN! Why I dropped it: Lost interest/no way to make a fight out of it/pretty sure Meat is completely featless. Who I thought would win: Stalemate, Meat Boy can't fight, and dies instantly, but comes back right after (yes it's canon) and he can't put Meat down. So fuck it. Adopted by: TheDoomGaze Doomsday vs Yveltal ']] Embodiments of destruction in their respective universes. Why I dropped it: Super stomp/hard to make a fun fight out of it/Thor vs Doomsday is much fairer and has more potential. Who I thought would win: Doomsday very, VERY easily, Yveltal can't hurt him at all and Doomsday blitzes before he can try anything. Adopted by: TheSoulofMelemele Bomb Man vs Demoman ']] Pretty self explanatory Why I dropped it: Boring matchup/thought of a better fight for Demo Who I thought would win: I was leaning towards Demo when I started out, but I heard claims of mountain level Bomb Man, and I didn't really know a whole bunch about Bomb Man anyway so I dunno. Adopted by: KingZuma Erron Black vs Chief Thunder ']] Cowboys vs Indians. Fighting game style! Why I dropped it: Lost interest. Who I thought would win: Honestly I have no idea, something tells me Thunder would win but I'm really not sure. Adopted by: DeathBattleDude Pyron vs Dormammu ']] Gods of fire and death! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Dormammu. Granted I know jack about Pyron. Adopted by: Mystical Trixter Mega Man vs Emerl ']] Copying robots! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Who the fuck is Emerl Adopted by: Big the cat 10 Darth Vader vs Genesect ']] Warriors mechanised by evil! Why I dropped it: Boring fight/Vader vs Satsuki is way more interesting. Who I thought would win: Vader could just cut him in half or dismantle him immediately. Adopted and completed by: Hipper Vergil vs Sans ']] Blue bros! Why I dropped it: Sans vs King is better Who I thought would win: Vergi Adopted by: Big the cat 10 Blaze the Cat vs Scorpion ' ]] Fire masters from other realms! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Blaze via Burning Blaze Naughty Dog battle royale ']] ND's most famous protagonists across multiple generations of the PlayStation! Why I dropped it: Better Crash fight/Honestly can't be bothered researching Jak and Daxter, Uncharted, and The Last Of Us. Who I thought would win: Nathan and Joel get one-shot, Jak's light and dark form probably beat Crash Emboar vs Roadhog ']] Fire pigs! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Emboar. I dunno why I just felt he would win. Adopted by: Big the cat 10 Waluigi vs Aran Ryan ']] Purple Nintendo cheaters! Why I dropped it: Ya like Zazz? Who I thought would win: Waluigi oneshots Adopted by: RyMez50 Human Torch vs Cinder ']] Literal and figurative hotheads! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Johnny blitzes and oneshots into high heaven Adopted by: Big the cat 10 Quan Chi vs Lord Voldemort ']] Warner Bros' white wizards! Why I dropped it: Didn't want to research Harry Potter Who I thought would win: Quan the second it gets into close quarters combat Adopted by: 003GreekGuy M. Bison vs Senator Armstrong ']] Ruthless rulers with great power! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Bison. I just felt like he'd win Marcus Fenix vs Soldier: 76 ']] Old badasses! Why I dropped it: Better match for Marcus Who I thought would win: Marcus with his stronger weapons Adopted by: Big the cat 10 Jotaro Kujo vs Knuckles the Echidna ']] Grouchy punchy teens! Why I dropped it: Better match for Jotaro Who I thought would win: IIRC Knucks can't counter time stop, but Jotaro won't be able to kill him in that time, and Knucks wins once that's over Adopted by: Ganime Saxton Hale vs The Black Baron ']] Logic defying brawlers! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Hale, granted I don't know how Baron's second form would effect the fight King K Rool vs Dr Eggman ']] Tubby enemies to animal protagonists! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: The whole thing depends on what you give them so idfk Adopted by: Batman129 Green Goblin vs Adon ']] Batshit crazy fliers! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Goblin easy peasy Dimentio vs Magalor ']] Reality warpers of Nintendo! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Dimentio via Super Dimentio. Granted Magolor's the only Kirby character I could see being universal Adopted by: Big the cat 10 Ruby Rose vs Deathstroke ']] Opposite hunters! Why I dropped it: Better Ruby match Who I thought would win: I have no idea where Deathstroke stands in terms of vs debates Iron Man vs Cyborg ']] Tech using members of superhero teams! Why I dropped it: Wanted a bigger scale Iron Man fight/Lack of interest in researching Cyborg Who I thought would win; Pretty sure Cyborg's hacking could get past Tony's suits, dunno how stuff like the Endo-Sym would effect the fight though Adopted by: Goldensans Iron Fist vs Liu Kang ']] Fire fisted martial artists! Why I dropped it: Lost interest/Another Liu fight Who I thought would win: Liu attacks Iron Fist, he then shatters his arm and then Iron Fist atomizes him with his pinky finger Margaret Moonlight vs Reaper ']] Reapers! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: I guess Margaret thanks to her range advantage and possibly scaling to Travis Ban vs Kamina ']] Resident cool doods Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Ban annihilates in every possible way Ryu vs Iron Fist ']] Marvel vs Capcom. Martial artists. Hooray. Why I dropped it: I only picked it up to take a space in season 4 and I found a better fit for that and didn't have much interest in this anyway Who I thought would win: Iron Fist, granted this is much closer than Danny vs Liu The Joker vs Harvey M. Volodarskii ']] Uhhhhh... Why I dropped it: Generally a shit matchup now that I think about it Who I thought would win: Joker via better everything Wonder Woman vs Hercules ']] Olympian comic characters! Why I dropped it: No interest in either character Who I thought would win: No clue Tabuu vs Andross ']] Nintendo's spacial rulers! Why I dropped it: Lost interest/needed room Who I thought would win: Tabuu very easily Adopted by: Hipper Ghost Rider vs Nightmare ']] something something demons Why I dropped it: it's ghost rider vs nightmare Who I thought would win: i'll give you three guesses Adopted by: Hipper Jonathan Joestar vs All Might ']] Muscleheads with hearts of gold! Why I dropped it: Better All Might idea planned Who I though would win: All Might with upmost ease Jotaro vs Saitama ']] bored punching people Why I dropped it: cause, cmon man Who I thought would win: baldo Leorio vs Armin ''']] Underdogs Why I dropped it: I had like negative amounts of interest in this Who I thought would win: Leorio solos via insurmountable quality advantage Category:Blog posts